Skorpion
The Skorpion is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is used by the Ultranationalists and Insurgency. It is very accurate and has no noticeable recoil or sway, but has a low magazine capacity that will quickly run dry with its high rate of fire, as well as low damage at range. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In Singleplayer, the Skorpion is used infrequently by Ultranationalists and Loyalists. It is found in "Crew Expendable", "Blackout", "Safehouse", "The Sins of the Father" and "Mile High Club". In the event that the player's primary weapon runs out of ammo, it is a decent secondary weapon. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Skorpion has a magazine capacity of 20 rounds and has a relatively short range, but has very high accuracy. It can be fitted with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer and ACOG Scope. All players start with this weapon in the Old School multiplayer mode. The Skorpion is the only automatic weapon in the game with no noticeable sway or recoil (all other automatics have one or both). This makes the Skorpion a suitable weapon in Hardcore modes, where it can deliver two shot kills at long range. Some even go as far as sniping with the Skorpion, though it is best used in close-quarters combat because of its high rate of fire, high hip accuracy, and high maximum damage. However, because of its extremely low recoil, it is fairly easy to kill enemies who are far away without having to burst fire. Using the silencer also helps with this, as it removes the muzzle flash which may blind the user, whilst still keeping the recoil low. An ACOG sight may also be a good choice for a player who is confident with the weapon's hipfire capability, as this will add a mid to long range capability to the gun. It is also interesting to note that in the game, shell casings eject from the side of the gun despite the fact that the ejection port is clearly visible on the top, the developers did this so as not to blind the player's view with flying shell casings when using iron sights. The Skorpion has an extremely high maximum damage of 50, allowing for a two shot kill, but anything other than close range will result in a 20 damage hit. Image:skorp_4.png|Skorpion Image:skorpiron_4.png|Ironsights. Scorpion2.JPG|Reloading the Skorpion Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The Skorpion reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. It has only 20 rounds per magazine, but it does have fair power and accuracy as well as a very high rate of fire, which is boosted by the fact that there seems to be no recoil in the game, though it will burn ammo very quickly. In multiplayer it is the fourth weapon of the Insurgents faction and the first to be unlocked, taking 50 kills while using the Insurgency. The high rate of fire and power and clear iron-sights make this an overall good weapon, but the small magazine (mere 20 rounds) make most players discard it after other weapons are unlocked. File:Skorpion_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Skorpion, viewed from third-person File:Skorpion_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Skorpion File:Skorpion_Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: Black Ops The Skorpion will be making another appearance in Black Ops, as seen in the wager match trailer. It seems to have retained most of its traits from ''Call of Duty 4'', sporting a 20 round magazine and low recoil. Confirmed Attachments *Dual Wield *Silencer *GripFile:Skorpiongrip.png CODBO-Savz61.jpg|Dual Wield Skorpions being fired CODBO-Savz61-2.jpg|The Skorpion before being reloaded Trivia *Without a silencer, the Skorpion has a small cocking pin with a small bump at the end. However, when the Skorpion has a silencer attached, the pin can only be seen as a small bump where the pin should be. *The camouflages for this weapon are some of the faintest available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Its front iron sight is leaning a little bit to its left side. *The Skorpion has the smallest magazine capacity in its category. ''Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' *Sometimes, on the level "Oil Rig Confrontation" , when the player picks up or switches to the Skorpion, their hands and weapon won't have any texture. This can happen also with other weapons and levels, and can be bought back to normality aiming down to sights or reloading. *The Skorpion has one of highest rates of fire of all guns in game, comparable to that of LMGs and some other SMGs. *The shells are expelled above the top of the gun (seemingly out of thin air), so it doesn't obstruct the player's view of the sights. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *The grip attachment does not attach a grip, instead a stock is added to the weapon. Video Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops